


Letting Things Slide Just This Once

by CheekyLittleShipper_14



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom Phil Lester, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Top Dan Howell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyLittleShipper_14/pseuds/CheekyLittleShipper_14
Summary: Phil was a hardworking police officer and he loves his job. On one particular day as he was about to go home a car swerved up right in front of him amost hitting his car and a tree that is beside the road making him stop abruptly. Thankful that they’re in a place where almost no one at night goes through.He got out of his car and knocked on the window of the person who almost hit him showing his police badge. The door opened and he immediately smelt alcohol, the person who got out of the car was just a little bit taller than him but his lip piercings, thick eyeliner, black earrings and ripped jeans made the man look much more intimidating and handsome. He's been having thoughts about himself being a bisexual for a very long time now and seeing this man for the first time and being so attracted to him confirmed his thoughts.He knows he must do his job and put this man to prison but then the man does the unthinkable and yanks Phil towards him whispering a question Phil would never thought he'd receive from a man he's about to put behind bars."Would you rather take me to the police station and deal with boring as fuck police matters or go have some fun with me, Mr. Police Officer?"





	Letting Things Slide Just This Once

**Author's Note:**

> Check out our blog! The writers there are much more amazing than me (because I'm not great) switchdnp.tumblr.com

Phil was a hardworking police officer and he loves his job. On one particular day as he was about to go home a car swerved up right in front of him almost hitting his car and a tree that is beside the road making him stop abruptly. Thankful that they’re in a place where almost no one at night goes through. 

He got out of his car and knocked on the window of the person who almost hit him showing his police badge. The door opened and he immediately smelt alcohol, the person who got out of the car was just a little bit taller than him but his lip piercings, thick eyeliner, black earrings and ripped jeans made the man look much more intimidating and handsome. He's been having thoughts about himself being a bisexual for a very long time now and seeing this man for the first time and being so attracted to him confirmed his thoughts. 

He knows he must do his job and put this man to prison but then the man does the unthinkable and yanks Phil towards him, his hot breath that reeked of alcohol tickling Phil's ear whispering a question Phil would never thought he'd receive from a man he's about to put behind bars.

"Would you rather take me to the police station and deal with boring as fuck police matters or go have some fun with me, Mr. Police Officer?"

Phil's immediate response was to pull back and get his arm away from the guy. He was pretty sure the guy was built when he didn't budge even a bit from his attempt. And he wasn't really sure how it happened but then suddenly the man has Phil's arm behind his back and he's now bent over the guy's car. Most people must be trying to get away from this situation asap and he should too but he was getting aroused and he's not sure why.

"Your parents must've neglected you when you were a child for you to turn out like this" Phil hissed, although he's quite liking this encounter, he's not gonna break it out to the man that he's making him feel things. 

"Oh? But I think it's you who's been neglected." The man replied, still holding Phil's arms tightly with one hand while the other caresses Phil's hips. The man's reply though was on point, due to Phil's hectic work he hasn't found time for himself and he may or may not have been sexually frustrated for quite a while now and it made Phil's cheeks flame like crazy. With this, he doesn't want to care for anything except his own pleasure and this handsome guy he does not know even just for one night.

"Maybe you're right, I feel neglected and maybe I'd also like to have some fun with you..." 

"Good choice! I'm sure I won't let go of a three course meal either way. " the man smirked then he turned Phil around again, he couldn't move his hands and it seems like he cuffed him, making it easy for the man to assert dominance over him. 

He kissed Phil roughly, making the other man groan in pleasure. Different thoughts were running wild in Phil's head, was he supposed to do this? In the middle of nowhere where anyone might see him? He kept telling himself that this was okay and that no one has to know, letting himself get lost in the pleasure that he so badly wanted for a long time.

Phil tastes the alcohol in the other guy's mouth as they kissed while he was being undressed skillfully. First is his belt and then his thigh holster. The man grips his neck, tilting it back lightly giving him access to Phil's pale flesh. He nibbles it lightly and proceeds to suck hard, that would definitely leave angry bruises later in a place that would be hard to cover up but he can't find it in him to care right now.

"Name's Dan btw... I'm sure you'd need a name to scream later on" the man named Dan whispers as he grins at Phil's flushed face.

"Who told you I'd want to scream your name?" Phil says in a tone which he tried to be snarky but failed miserably.

"You're a sassy little bitch aren't you?"

He can't help the small whimper that escaped his lips when the man pulled down his pants and stroked his length in a slow manner that made his whole body shudder.

"More.." he sighed

"What's the magic word?" He could not imagine how red his face must've been, what he's about to do is embarrassing and shameful but he needs it bad and Dan knows.

"Please, Dan.." he whimpers and Dan goes down on his knees and sucks him fervently. He tried not to let the sounds escape his lips but Dan was very good at this and he doesn't want to know the reason why and soon he was close

"'m close" he tried to let Dan know by bucking his hips too but Dan didn't stop till Phil came hard down his throat. Phil was exhausted and little did he know that this would be a very long night.

"Thanks for the meal, but I'm not yet done with you..." 

"Wha- but I thought?" 

"Well, you thought wrong." Dan pushed phil down till he was kneeling on the ground and hastily lowered his jeans up to his knees and made Phil do what he just did to him. But Phil was not really experienced and Dan's harsh hold on his hair and hard thrusts in his mouth triggers his gag reflex each time letting a tear stroll down his face. When Dan deemed it quite enough, he holds Phil's arms and stands him up, kissing Phil messily, tasting himself in the process. He turns Phil's back to him and bends him on the hood of his car and momentarily leaves him to get something inside his vehicle.

At this point Phil knows Dan is planning on taking this all the way and he could try to escape, weighing the possibilities of him being caught by Dan or escaping again, he knows he could do it but he's not sure he wants to escape in the first place. He disregards his thoughts and told himself that this is one way to spice up your boring life and so he stays there bent over a black car of some guy he barely knows like an obedient boy. 

After a few seconds, he felt Dan grab his ass and he hears a bottle cap opening which he presumes is lube. Then again, why does Dan have lube in his car? That's another question Phil has that he wouldn't want to hear the answer. Phil hasn't fingered himself in a long time but he knows how it feels because he tried dildos on himself before but he hasn't done 'it' with a guy ever. Thankfully, Dan is gentle and slow as he started on his index finger; making Phil bite his lip as Dan entered a second one, slowly opening him up. Phil hisses as Dan enters a third finger so he strokes Phil's cock once again to distract him not minding how exhausted Phil must be because he already came. He feels his body relax and let himself be stretched by Dan and soon the amount of discomfort decreased and he just wants Dan to give him the pleasure he's been searching for.

"Please, I'm ready…" Phil moans as Dan brushes against his prostate but still not quite enough. 

"Dan, I need you! Fuck me already." 

"Since you asked so nicely," Dan lubes up himself and positions himself against Phil and slowly inches in him. Both moan loudly when Dan sheathes himself in Phil's tight ass, filling Phil up in the right way. Dan let Phil adjust to his size, after a while Phil pushes back against him, taking that as a cue to move and increase his pace. Phil let's his noises slip out and he can't help but hear himself make noises he never knew he'd make. Dan's groans and thrusts soon became erratic, only his and Phil's breathing and cries of pleasure could be heard in that area that they're still greatful to have no one passing by. 

"God, you're so tight babe! Ugh I'm gonna cum..."  
Dan released himself inside Phil and soon followed Phil who came for the second time that night. 

Exhausted and overwhelmed, he passed out as soon as he came, still bent over the car and still handcuffed. Dan rode out his high and when he noticed Phil's current state, he took it in himself to take care of the beautiful man who he just noticed has the most delicate features to be a policeman. Soft hair, sassy mouth & kissable lips, wide hips, pale complexion, slim build and plump ass... and those bluish eyes with specks of green and yellow that stared at him whilst tearing up. Usually when he does these kinds of things, he just doesn't care but this man who is full of his love bites and marks was someone he cares enough to not leave out here. 

He uncuffs the man and carries him to his own car and covers him up with his leather jacket but not before picking up their clothes, noticing that the man was named Phil Lester and it suits him. All Phil could remember was that he got fucked by someone he barely knew who is probably a dangerous criminal he should be putting to prison and then he blacked out. Not remembering anything about going to a hotel or elsewhere, and the black and white sheets he was on was something he does not recognize as well and based on the clock beside the bed he was late for work. His wrists was bruised, his legs feels nonexistent and his bum is sore.

"How's your sleep, sleeping beauty?" 

the man from last night who he remembers was called Dan enters the room with only a towel around his torso, making his tattoos stand out and those muscles is just so- Wait, shouldn't he be arresting this man and not daydreaming about him, in that moment he knew he fucked up... big time.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi on tumblr! https://philipisdaniels.tumblr.com/


End file.
